


Our Lord's First Miracle

by harmonica_dave



Series: Holy Harmonica Bible [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apple Juice, Crack, Cult, HOLY, Harmonica Dave - Freeform, Harmonica Dave Cult, Lord and Savior, Worship, harmonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica_dave/pseuds/harmonica_dave
Summary: Our Lord has created many miracles in his lifetime, but the first one, now that was truly remarkable.All Hail Harmonica Dave





	Our Lord's First Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> All Hail
> 
> thank you to katie the cleansed for contributing to this story

The Cult had gathered together for a sacrificial feast to their Lord and Savior. There was normal cult food and drinks, but most important of all was the apple juice. It was a favorite staple liquid substance of The Cult. 

Hours went by, the joyous laughter and feasting spread throughout every individual, but eventually, the apple juice ran out.

Every member present flew into a chaotic frenzy, freaking out about the absence of the beverage. 

What would they do, if they didn't have their holy juice? Without this juice running through their veins, without the combination of the harmonious tunes, and with the absence of the apple jizz, they were at a loss. 

Suddenly, a hooded figure stepped into the middle of the worried, anxiety- ridden crowd. 

“No need to worry,” The figure spoke, “I am Here.” The figure took off their hood to reveal that their Lord and Savior, Harmonica Dave himself, in the flesh and spirit, was there to help. 

“Bring me a vase of water.” He demanded. 

His followers rushed to comply and, within the moment, had brought him a vase of water. 

The water, clear in essence, was plain in comparison to the juice they were all longing for and quite frankly, lacking. 

He began to pour the vase into an empty apple juice barrel, which still smelled with the essence of the newly departed. 

The Cult watched in suspense, every single one of them doing wall- sits as they waited, with baited breath, as he did so. 

They all started cheering and clapping, their celebration being heard from 3,257 miles away, when they noticed that Harmonica Dave had turned the mere dihydrogen oxide into their beloved apple juice. 

The event of this religious feast would soon be deemed as His first of many miracles to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask about the Cult


End file.
